


Blaine and Axl's Royal Adventure

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [6]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Glee, The Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Docking, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: While on vacation in England, Axl and Blaine meet Prince Harry and have some fun.





	Blaine and Axl's Royal Adventure

               

                “I’m sorry, but…” Blaine looked at the red faced, red haired, English Prince Harry, “How are you not surrounded by service agents?”

                “Why do you care?” Axl said to him with an open mouth, “every moment you’re asking questions gives a little less time to suck some royal cock?”

                “It could be a set up…” he said, watching the prince as he smirked between them.

                “I probably am being watched…” said the prince, nodding his head into the dark tunnel, “but those are my mates, and guards, watching out for paparazzi. Now come on. We just gotta walk through the tunnel and then we’ll be secure.”

                Axl took his hand and pulled him into the dark tunnel. It was just by chance that they’d stopped by a pub on their way to London. Sitting at the bar, talking to a couple of regulars, was a hot red headed guy that looked an awful lot like Prince Harry. But there was no way it could be him. He would be surrounded by so many officials he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without everyone knowing. It was Axl who nodded at him, and eventually went up to ask who he was.

                With a grin, the guy had admitted it was indeed the prince. Just by talking to him, they could smell liquor on his breath. He had asked what they were doing here, seeing as they were obviously American with no accent. The whole story about how they got together, and their relationship since, had seemed very interesting to the prince. Finally, Blaine had asked Harry if he knew of a good hotel around. By that time, Harry consumed even more liquor.

                After a pause, he invited them to stay the night. Before Blaine could protest or think he was kidding, Axl had agreed and asked when they could leave. The prince smiled and said his goodbye’s. It wasn’t far, so they had walked. Unable to help himself, Blaine had asked him if he experimented. Harry had smirked and nodded, Then asked if he was being propositioned. Shaking his head in a hurry, Blaine tried to make it clear he was doing nothing of the sort. At that point, Axl had given his ass a hard slap.

                “You’ve been into guys longer than I have, and yet I’m the one who can see the openness he’s showing.” Axl had laughed, looking at the guy, with a hopeful smile.

                “I don’t bottom.” Harry said, once they entered the large and lavish bedroom.

                “S’fine.” Blaine said, looking excited and nervous.

                Without a word, Axl had pulled Blaine over to where Harry was standing. Once there, he dropped to his knees and reached up. Simultaneously, Axl had unzipped the prince and Blaine. Letting his eye’s meet Harry’s, he dropped them to see what was below. Half hard, the princes uncut cock was long, with a pale color. Upon seeing this, Blaine grew hard immediately. The prince carried some serious equipment he thought. Once hard, Blaine knew Harry was at least eight inches. Axl took Harry into his mouth and moaned.

                Harry grinned over, then reached up and pulled Blaine in by the front of his shirt. Their tongues battled while Axl undid the buttons of their pants. Trying to enjoy himself, Blaine tried to get past thick taste of alcohol. The princes hand rose and tugged at his shirt. At the same time, Blaine reached for his. It seemed within seconds, they were both completely nude. Harry was tall, lean, and pale. Red hair grew out of his chest, with an even thicker patch above his intact member. The difference between Blaine’s tanned skin and the princes pale white skin were like night and day.

                He gasped as a finger pressed on Blaine’s lower back before traveling down the spine and into his hairy crack. Below, he felt Axl tilt his dick to the side and pointed it directly at the other. Knowing what he was about to do, he smirked into the prince’s mouth. The gesture was returned as he felt the bare head of their cocks being pressed together, and then both the foreskins covering them. Thrusting into the tight heat, his eyes shifted over to where Axl rose. Pulling back a bit, Harry watched Axl undress as they continued their docking thrusts.

                “So fucking hot.” Axl moaned, eyes darting between the two.

                “Hmm…I see you’re not entirely all there.” Harry slurred, looking down at Axl’s cut cock.

                The smile dropped a little but returned as the prince gave him a wink. Hurrying over, Axl stood behind the redhead, then dropped to his knees. Harry let out a loud growl as Axl pried the red and hairy cheeks apart. Leaning back, Blaine tilted to the side, wanting to see what Axl looked like with his nose buried in the gingers ass. Reluctantly, Blaine took a step back and dropped to the floor in front of him.

                Looking directly at the uncut rod in front of him, he smiled. Leaning in, he took the entire head into his mouth. Still covered by the foreskin, Harry’s cock seemed to curve a bit to the right, but not enough to really be noticeable. Working his tongue beneath the foreskin, he swirled around the head. Using his left hand, he cupped the massive set of nuts Harry had dangling between his legs. He jumped as Axl reached between Harry’s legs and began to stroke his dick. Copying the act, he pumped Axl.

                “Which of you are gunna take my cock first?” slurred the ginger.

                “Let Blaine.” Axl grinned.

                “Yeah?” the prince asked, looking down into Blaine’s eyes.

                “Hell yeah.” He nodded, pulling back and giving the prince’s exposed purple head a lick.

                “On the bed then.” Instructed Harry, turning and climbing onto the large king-sized bed.

                “Go on…keep sucking him…I’m just gunna prepare you first. “said Axl, still kneeling on the floor looking directly at him.

                Giving a nod, he leaned on and captured his lips hungrily. Winking and giving Axl’s leaking cock a tug, he rose and crawled onto the bed. Inching forward, he studied the prince. Laying on his back, he had one of his hands resting behind his neck, while the other slowly pumped his dick. There was another bounce as Axl joined him. Leaning down, Blaine once more began to service the man. His nuts were massive but seemed a little saggy. The thick tufts of hair that surrounded his groin was even thicker than his, but with curlier hair.

                Wanting to taste Harry’s hole, he lowered himself and dug his way into the furry ass crack. Harry moaned as Blaine pushed his tongue inside the prince’s hole. Axl’s tongue pierced his on hole, making him  jump and pushing his tongue even deeper. Harry’s long fingers clamped down on Blaine’s hair and began to pull his face even closer. Axl’s fingers reached between his legs and began to slowly roll his foreskin back and forth. Feeling his hair released, he looked up as Harry reached behind him and pulled at something under a pillow. Knowing it was time, Blaine eagerly pulled back before climbing atop him.

                “Here ya go mate.” Said Harry, handing Blaine the packet.

                Opening it, he rolled it down Harry’s length. Satisfied, he rose and straddled the prince. From behind, he felt Axl pull his ass cheeks apart. Lowering himself, he felt the tip of something hard press against his rim. Then, he lowered himself completely. He gasped, not realizing just how big the ginger was. Within a few moments, the motionlessness vanished and suddenly Harry was thrusting hard and fast into his hole.

                “Fuck.” He growled, throwing his head back and looking at the bed canopy.

                “Your so tight around my cock.” Harry said, his voice lowering in pitch.

                Axl reached around and started to pump his dick. Leaning back, he turned his head and opened his mouth. Leaning in, Axl’s tongue invaded his mouth. With the force of Harry’s thrusts, it wasn’t very long kiss. Sloppily, they pulled apart and Axl looked forward. His eye lit up when he noticed one of the prince’s hairy armpits was exposed. Blaine didn’t have enough time to warn Axl to ask, for he took two steps and had his mouth was on it in moments. Harry’s thrusting slowed for a few seconds, then he resumed at pounding Blaine’s ass.

                “Switch.” Harry said abruptly.

                “What?” was all Baine got out before the prince had shifted his body back so fast that when he fell down to be impaled again, his ass hit the bedding.

                Rising to his elbows, Blaine watched as Harry gripped Axl to keep him in place. Harry grunted and crawled around him. On hands and knees, Axl peered back at him. Blaine watched as the ginger pulled at Axl’s hips, making sure the aim was right. Slowly, he thrusted forward. Letting out a groan that was definitely more of pain the pleasure, Axl caught his eye. A bubbling of anger started to build as he crawled forward. Then Axl’s eyes lit up and Blaine felt his body relax.

                “Sorry…” Harry said, his voice sounding remorseful.

                “Don’t worry about it…just pound me.” Axl panted, closing his eyes.

                Harry only thrusted slowly for a few moments, then began to pound away at Axl’s request. Slapping flesh echoed around the room as the two bodies met savagely. Turned on, Blaine hurried forward and flipped onto his back beside the pair. As Blaine scooted under Axl, Harry slowed enough for Axl to position his dick at Blaine’s entrance. On his back, Blaine tilted his hips forward and moaned as Axl slammed into him. Lifting his head, he met Axl’s lips as Harry went back impaling Axl.

                “Gunna do it.” Harry groaned, his voice raged and breathless.

                “Me too.” Blaine said as Axl’s next thrust slammed into his prostate.

                “B!” Axl called his body going rigid.

                Heat exploded in his ass as Axl came. The feeling of hot cum inside his ass, Blaine followed, covering his hairy belly with his own seed. Still shaking, he gripped Axl close to him. Above, Harry still thrusted into Axl. Just as Blaine’s orgasm slowed, Harry gave a shout and collapsed atop Axl. Without warning, both men pressed down at him. Gasping, Blaine groaned, and began to slap Axl, trying to breath. Sounding output Axl pushed himself up said something to the redhead. When there was no response, Axl’s voice became stern, then silent.

                There was a single loud snore that came from someone above Axl’s body.

                Epilogue:  


                “I can’t believe I’m here!” Frankie cried, looking around at her family.  


                “Well believe it.” said Mike, grinning over at Axl, and his son-in-law Blaine.  


                Holding hands, Axl and Blaine smiled at each other. Then looking forward, they watched as the new married couple, Prince Harry and Meghhan Markle rolled by in a horse drawn carriage. For the briefest of moments, they met eyes with Harry. There was a smile and a nod in their direction of recognition.  


                “How do you know them again?” Frankie asked, bouncing up and down watching the carriage roll by.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's wedding reminded me of the episode in the Middle where Frankie goes overboard to celebrate and watch Williams' marriage being aired on TV. I just figured she would be just as enamore to watch Harry's. Before I even thought of this story, I had the perfect set up that would make total sense. Axl and Blaine panned to go on a european trip immediately after the conclusion of Axl Gleese. One of the first country to visit was the UK....during the trek they would end up sleeping with various actors from those european countries


End file.
